


Заклинание плодородия

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Тора нельзя назвать абсолютно несведущим в магии, он сам, если разобраться, — магия...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Thor
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Прочее





	Заклинание плодородия

— ...томатов. Только понюхай их хорошенько. Не как в прошлый раз. И селедочки. С сахаром. Присыпь сверху побольше. 

— Тебе же от нее плохо было! 

— Мне — да. А ребенку хорошо. И вообще: может, это не молоки виноваты, а твой новый гель для волос. Или сгущенка несвежая была. 

— Ага. С маринованными-то огурцами. 

— О, точно! Огурцов еще! И джема брусничного! И этих, как их... 

— Каперсов? 

— Точно! Чёртовы гормоны, уже слова начал забывать... Ты сегодня моя самая любимая! А ты — нет. 

— А если массаж ступней? 

— Ммм... Дай подумать... Хорошо, ты второй мой любимчик! Но она — любимее. 

— Я понимаю, почему она любимее, но почему я все время первый с конца? 

— А нечего было заставлять меня взвешиваться! 

— Но это необходимо! Для тебя и для ребенка! 

— Лишний раз узнать, что его отец — жирный бегемот? Или, стоп, если я ношу ребенка — выходит, я мать? Или... 

— Тони, Тони, Тони, ну что ты? Успокойся! Ты же сам сказал — гормоны. И никакой ты не жирный! Нашел кого слушать, Стива! А ты, Стив, когда обзаведешься с Баки своим, тогда посмотрим, как запоешь! 

— Да не дай бог! 

— Не беспокойтесь, Капитан, не даст. Эту честь еще надо заслужить, — Локи, зайдя в общую гостиную Башни, быстро оценил диспозицию. Тони в окружении команды на диване, влажные глаза, рука на аккуратном животе в непроизвольном защитном жесте и виноватый Стив рядом. Конечно, можно убить Роджерса на месте, но Тони и Тор расстроятся. Да и не настолько плох Капитан, как кажется. Если бы не он, Мстители совсем бы избаловали Тони, а так... Ладно, пусть живет. Третий триместр, тут любой помощник на вес золота. 

Хотя Тора с его пресловутым даром «плодородия» Локи бы точно вздул. Чтобы в следующий раз соображал хорошенько, прежде чем колдовать в постели. Не до смерти, естественно. У будущего племянника Локи должны быть оба родителя, в полной комплектации, пусть они и думают время от времени совсем не головой, хотя умом и того, и другого вроде не обделили. 

Но Тони за свое легкомыслие, если вспомнить жуткий токсикоз первого триместра, когда все были уверены, что Старк умирает, расплатился сполна. А Тор точно огребет от Фригги. Когда та узнает, что Тони до сих пор не съел подаренное яблоко. Но пока... 

— Та-ак, расступитесь, — Локи потер ладони друг о дружку, согревая, — готов к осмотру? 

— Нет, — честно ответил Тони, справедливо не жаловавший теперь магию, — но меня никто не спрашивает, так? 

— Точно, — кивнул Локи, прикладывая ладони к животу и проецируя изображение, чтобы было видно всем. — Ну, что тут у нас? О, Тони, смотри...


End file.
